wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Oriaan
Oriaan is a dead world Located to the galactic north-east from Europa. The planet is uninhabitable, but it's planetary ring hosts a small colony of asteroid-bound habitat stations and a military listening outpost. Europan Navy and Army uses this area for void training and simulated battles. It was colonized under the initiative of the Europan Planetary Federation, after the secession from the Imperium of Man. History 831.M41 History is very brief. This planet was discovered during a patrol by the Thunderstrike and her two loyal companions, Protector and Pride of Europa. The place was to be surveyed and marked into the map, but a long-range augur detected hostile IFF signals. Order to go silent was immediately issued and the three vessels closed in, discovering the true identity of the enemy ship. A Desolator-class Chaos battleship, known as Merciless Blade, currently undergoing some repairs and maintenance while lying in wait. The Protector parted from the other two, switching on it's broadcast to bait the Chaos vessel to attack, while the other two ships sneaked past and behind the battleship, waiting for the trap to spring. Once the Merciless Blade noticed the lone cruiser, it fired up its engines and began pursuing the bait, the other two ships opened fire, first overloading the shields and then destroying the main thrusters. The now barely controllable battleship got caught by the strong gravity of Oriaan and several hours later found itself crashing into the barren surface with a thunderous force. Europan vessels suffered only minor damage. 857.M41 to 893.M41 During this period, construction ships arrived at Oriaan and construction works began on the outpost. Several sufficiently large asteroids were selected, partially hollowed up and airtight, self-sufficient habitat units were constructed, each providing housing to about 300 people. In total, 12 units were constructed in close proximity to each other. In addition, dozen of transmitter and receiver towers were built, along with a command center. 894.M41 to current day The outpost keeps monitoring the unclaimed space between the outer borders of the Europan Federation and the edge of the Garon Nebula. Since the creation of the great rift, reports of enemy activity at the edge of the nebula are still increasing and nowadays construction of several defensive platforms around the outpost is being planned, as well as a dockyard for two squadrons of Cobra destroyers. Landscape & Nature *Oriaan itself is a rather large planet, covered in rocks and dust, as well as thousands of small impact craters. Its atmosphere is mostly made of CO2, Nitrogen and Chlorine, thus unbreathable for a human being. No signs of life were ever recorded on the surface. *The hab-units are rather simple, made from modular pieces. The interiors were originally rather dull, but a century of use saw them decorated and redecorated with paintings, iconography, photos, plants or sculptures. Population, Society & Culture *Local population is made mostly of military personnel, and only a handful of people decided to live here permanently. People are, usually, being rotated with the usual length being 5 years and they can move along with their family, but if one or more of the family members are not in the army, they have to remain only in the civilian-only areas. There is still plenty of work for them though, but most of them are boring and menial types of work. *Soldiers and sailors have their access unrestricted and most of them work at the command center, fly around on patrols or provide maintenance service to the hab-units and radio towers. Notable locations *'Statue of Adm. Devraj Martell' - located in the atrium of one of the command centers, it depicts the then admiral of the Thunderstrike and celebrates the victory over the Merciless Blade. Notable people *''none'' Quick Navigation Category:Dead Worlds Category:Europan Planetary Federation Category:Imperium Category:Planets Category:Capt.Hawkins